


PEE ON AHMED THE PIG

by AHMED_thepee_OFFICIAL



Category: AHMEDthepig
Genre: AHMED - Freeform, Gen, Hybrid - Freeform, Omegaverse, Pee, Piss, pig - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHMED_thepee_OFFICIAL/pseuds/AHMED_thepee_OFFICIAL
Summary: a story about a dutch pig named AHMED. and URINE.AHMED. was a dutch little pig. he had to flee the NTEHTERLANDSZ where he worked as a urinary tract professional, as you will, trying to escape medical deb.t. and a terrotrist attsck that left AHMED.. unable to practive medicend for the rest of his live. however, thank to the power of cheese on pankake hew was able to save himself and his dumba ss fucking country.lemon, an articiicifial uti sciencdist, pushed to end AHMED. and his pizz dream. he was bekind the terriroist attac.





	1. chatper, ione. preview.

you have pee. i have pe. we ALL have pee. but AHMED. he is the pee savior. he pees on everything. he mAKES. pee. for all to share;.

AHBEE OH (onmbisuess trup_ in 1978 russia.lemon made a uti and AHMED. could not fight the uti. he realized that he SUCKED as a doctorr and has a PIG and PEE man. he was a faliure. he rotook to the curriran streets and cried.LEFT IHIM COLD AND ALONE AND HATING PEE. HE GACE UP ON PEE.

AHMED>. had to sell his pig doby to feed himself and survive. he owns a farm and a is a pigstitue, if uyou must.


	2. OFFICIËLE CBAHER PONEEEEEEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own the rights to AHMED. the pig
> 
> any correlations to real people is purely coinceicefantl !1!i

**AHMED. Pov.**

"o0ooooooooooghh WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I CRIESD. "OOOOKOOOOOOOOOOINK"  
"yah yah u like that HAMED." the MANNNNNNNNNNN said.  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOINKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" i, sceremed.  
"mone my naim babie boyyyyyy" the man t hrusted.  
"OK peter.."  
;WOW naby boy that was nise." PERTER? shoyted......  
"GAHA may i pee papa?" i asked super shyly.  
"YES BABB HAHA MEEEEEEEEE PEEEEEEE WANRT!!!iii!!i!!11!1."  
"OWO" *pisses cutely*  
"OOOH PAPA PETER LIKE THAT" he throosts herder.

lets just say that i. didnt get much sleep that nightg................................................./

**(YTIMESKIP bc im cool like THAT HEEEEEEEEHE")**

**AHMED. poV still**

wen i Woke. i was surprized and he left me mooney!!! five whole dollarasss!!!! hahahahaha yayyyy. heeh i like sgegsyx ok now i have to get into my work clothes did i mention i work as a doctor i am a pee physiccian yaeah i like pee. before standing up i snugegeles into my blankrt FILLEX with pe.. i dress in my nice doctor clothes because i can and i am a doctor because thats what doctors wear okay dont question me.

**(rimWCLSIP IN CAR because I CAN OK.))**

*brrrrrrRRRRRRRASHHHHHH*

"omg oh no wat was that!!!" i sade. i look at floor to see bloody child! it had weird purple octopus hair ans was like two feet tall ok its dead i thought but i nhave to go to work. i drove over its dead body like oop! i dont have time for a child haha i need to drink some pee- i mean go to work!!!1!

**to be contuniesd......**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: dont critixide or ull be baned!!! love my work pls bote im a new author i like it ty
> 
> AHMED: OMG YES I HAD GOOG SEXXX
> 
> haha yea u did buddy ok bye come for next chapeter
> 
> AHMED: ok i pee on u
> 
> omg noo!!! it ok i like peee hehaha


	3. a/N

**OMG TY GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS AND SUPPORT ME BECAUSE I AM A NEW AUTHER OKAY please support. i HOPE you peeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE your pants in EXITEMENT for the next FAPPER. fafggigir.**

_AHMED.: i am NO faggpt. keep on peeien BABIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEs_

**wow fuck u ahbmeed.**

_AHMEMD.: yay_


	4. CHAGBENRT THREE IAYRRTY TJMEMF

ok SO I left thitituansn in the cafe and i hag to to bsck yo wornk brchause mg kunch breke was OVER. so i frove in my KAR back to work building because i am pee doctor and work in pee doctor work hoo work in a pee doctor building. in the car thoogh i ran over TENTAKLE KID agaon...... oopsie ;)

**(TIEMWSKP8P** **HRVUAUSE** **DI CAN MJAYYY)**

OK SO now im in work and im doing work thing like..... drinking........ PEEE *moan* hahahaha but then! i here a rumling..... i feel two!!!! AAAAAAH EATRHKWAKE!???? but then..... i see HIM....  
"wh wh wh wh wh w w w w w w w w w w w wh"  
"ahahahaha  
..... you silly silly PIG..." HE. reaches over bekind me..... and grabs my PEE JARS!  
"nO no no no no n n n n n n n n n n no"  
"yes..... my darling baby pee lord.......... you must PAY!" HE. flies off with his such cool cape...  
"LEMON!! i shreek..... as the earthquake... NO.... it was MOMS!!


	5. CHGSHJSPER FORIYUR: DSIABE:L AR FGAGOR

**AHMED. Pov...**

ok so i wake up and i wake up but ok so i wake up **AHMED. Pov...**

ok so i wake up and i wake up but ok so i wake up **AHMED. Pov...**

ok so i wake up and i wake up but ok so i wake up **AHMED. Pov...**

ok so i wake up and i wake up but ok so i wake up **AHMED. Pov...**

ok so i wake up and i wake up but ok so i wake up **AHMED. Pov...**

ok so i wake up and i wake up but ok so i wake up **AHMED. Pov...**

ok so i wake up and i wake up but ok so i wake up **AHMED. Pov...**

ok so i wake up and i wake up but ok so i wake up **AHMED. Pov...**

ok so i wake up and i wake up but ok so i wake up **AHMED. Pov...**

ok so i wake up and i wake up but ok so i wake up **AHMED. Pov...**

ok so i wake up and i wake up but ok so i wake up **AHMED. Pov...**

ok so i wake up and i wake up but ok so i wake up **AHMED. Pov...**

ok so i wake up and i wake up but ok so i wake up **AHMED. Pov...**

ok so i wake up and i wake up but ok so i wake up **AHMED. Pov...**

ok so i wake up and i wake up but ok so i wake up

OH MY GOD MY LEGS


	6. CHAHBEBBERBBBEBBEBEBBRBR five.

**agbegele POV:**

"OMG EW WATS THAT SMEEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?1/???1//?1!/?"

"HAYYYYY GURL OMG AHBEHGED ZARE YOU OJAY!>!!??!???!?!??" thotoaia explains...

"FUK my Legs." i shouyted iin pain because owie ok my legs ouch ouch ok i owie

"AHBEGE ARE U OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY GURLLLLLLLLLL???" thotananann ever so kingly asked because she ike m

"Noi bevase my legs arr cut in half " i cri evri tim..

"wow want piss"

"No i wayne rtoic doctor who fan fiction" i am sad

Thotian look even more upset because i told her i am in pain and it hutt her feilgs she started to sob on my hospital bed ew gross there slaknt content (ITS SNOTIDINM CHLORINE) in there she semml likey horse shit and its on my hospotikal giwn :(

I griped her hair and said, "stop on now where"

I wasa ot in my specify feeling s cause of the drugs and it made me all b rianj n lokpnmney. Just then, the verys sect hospitoa,namoutied doctoier tiokd me i wold never walk ever again and i need my lefs vut off immediately. Thot screamed and was evedn sadder bebcuas i would be less esexy and would not be a good piss doctor.

"ok that will be $4000000298u7389405675698437 dollar pleas.e

hthoortana died. I said "i am not a good payed doctore of piss i connaot afford such kucxters sirt"

Thorttians ghost groped her boney dead thot hand arounf my thoriu amd said "i will save you AHMED" she pulled me out of the hospital window a dntowrss the boarder and we want to escape debt

The sodctoer said "the police will capture you"

However he is not ver y sameirt because the oiklcie are jot going to vet me inn banother country with thotia . i smiled evern tho i had ni legs and was just a sack of torso bts. I was o longer sd even though i left thottia's corpses to rog the flloor of the hospital where i escaped my cripplgj ndebyf.

**_ AHMED WILL BE FREE _ **


	7. CHAPETER SIX: i am trench...

The year was 2008. I was positioned near the border between the Netherlands and Germany. The somber tones of the setting sun colored the area a light orange. The night was cold, harsh, and unforgiving. I lie in a trench a few miles away with mud to where my knee caps should have been. Thotianna was asleep next to me, exhausted from carrying my fat pig dumptruck several miles.

I looked down into my hand, where the cursed hospital bill lied, the exuberant amount still threatening me. With a light snore, Thotianna captured my attention. The orange hue of her face brought to me the idea of just how beautiful she was. A poetic beauty, like the leaves of fall that lay on the ground moving, still, and waiting to be admired.

 _thiKIGNDG_ "OW WHAT HE fuck." i sade. owiweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! "I JUST LOST MY LEFGSH WHAT ARE YUOU SO MEN TO MEEeeEEe" i look over and OWWoW its BORDER POLICE!!!1 aaaah.

"hey fgago you are so stinky what are you here." the ugly man who just threw a gun at me snereddd....

thottnsnana looked over at man. she CHARGED at him and eate his jugulejr lolz.

"AAH AHH AHHHHHH OW OW OWOW AH NKOMOOOObns NO NOnen WAWAWOW WO" border fuckin gbgao spcerememd

"haha oh ahemed ur so like...... SEXYYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

"ok lets sex"

"Yay"d

I ripped her shirt off with my sharp teeths and and and and oh my god her boobies. Thotianna came immediately with a loud scream. Her eyes looked at me with unquenchable lust. She smiled a hungry smile at me, a piece of the officer's jugular's vein still between her teeth.

Thottianna grabbed me by my body and positioned me under her. She took my hard pig cock, slathered some of the blood from my bleeding leg onto it, and inserted me into her.

"mmmMMMMMMMM THOTY BOIY!!" II Moanaed out loud with a great cry and I filled her with my pig cummies. THotianna screamed as she came again. The cummies spraying out of me like a hose garden ran over by a car. I came so much that the plants in the trenches began to grow, using my pig semen as a source of water.

I sucked they milkies out her pussies.very sexy.

I papa paul larkin pledge to join to join a terrorist organization and serve my destined duty in the name of islam and/or Netherlands.

ToritAHNann lok at me deeo wither her glistening orbs and said, "tha is very sexy i am goung to cum again" i k9ss ber with sexy

She scooped some ,ud into her warted hands and shived it ip my ass. It looked like i shitted myself in self in the deep trench of the border but it was a little hot ngl ;) I could feel a sharp rck get lodged into my rectum. Ow. It hurted so good and i bleed mized in with my mud in my ass, thottiana was orry but when i looked back she was gnawing on grass in the trench. Beig a crominal amd wanted in the country is very good for me. It git me to have sexy with thottian and it made me very happy...euphric,,, i ahegao....

then tgeoitaba saud "EMHE<D, i must go....... They are calling me..,,,,,,.>...<.......,,,,,,,,,,,,......"

"NO THANAgtAA YOU NO LEEBVACE" i shouyetd , she hurt myf eleeings

"i am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO soryey. there is carT right there for my baby piss man to flyeeee too...... they shal RUnn you acrose the boardeor. I AM LOVE YOUUU AGNEMD."

her bony ass ghost body flew away into the cum flavored sunset. i am cry..... but must GO because i am no medical debt ha h nope not me so i crawlw to rhte cart yes okay i crawl what of it i dont have lages so what i crawl ok and so ok and i so ok ad crawl to the cart....


End file.
